<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm making you uneasy, aren't i? by logicalspecs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385360">i'm making you uneasy, aren't i?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs'>logicalspecs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't ask me why, Fluff, M/M, also i know elves don't sleep but let me have this, but i LOVE erdan, does this count as a college au, its when they're students at the university, so here's a fic about him and lucanus and the origin story of the pince nez glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalspecs/pseuds/logicalspecs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The storm outside sends another crack of light through the window panes, and Lucanus Aer’tea blinks awake again. His shoulders ache against the wood of the chair he’s curled into, and his fingers have lost their feeling where he lies on top of them. Across from him, his best friend of  many years quickly scribbles away at a sheet of parchment, the scraping of his quill almost unheard over the sound of the rain.</i><br/> <br/>Or, Erdan the Strange has been acting, well, <i>strange.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucanus Aer'Tea/Erdan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm making you uneasy, aren't i?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[title from dodie's '6/10']</p><p>i haven't written in months, so forgive me. also the first half of this was written at four pm and the other at two am so uh forgive me for that too lmao</p><p>anyways as a curly haired glasses wearer i immediately vibed with erdan and so this is the result</p><p>hope y'all enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm outside sends another crack of light through the window panes, and Lucanus Aer’tea blinks awake again. His shoulders ache against the wood of the chair he’s curled into, and his fingers have lost their feeling where he lies on top of them. Across from him, his best friend of  many years quickly scribbles away at a sheet of parchment, the scraping of his quill almost unheard over the sound of the rain.</p><p>Erdan’s curly hair is a mess, sticking up in all directions, and the bags under his eyes are dark. He subconsciously bites at his lip, a habit Lucanus had noticed Erdan only takes up when he’s stressed or tired. A frown crosses Lucanus’ face as he uncurls and sits up, rubbing the fog of sleep from his face. </p><p>“What time is it?” He asks, brushing his own mussed hair from his eyes. He almost envies Erdan’s shorter style, though with the curls it seems almost an equal hassle to tame as his own long hair. Erdan’s curls often dry at uncomfortable angles, mainly due to Erdan’s inability to stay still for more than five minutes, even in his sleep. </p><p>Lucanus often prepares a pot of coffee for the both of them when he wakes up first (which is more often than not), and skims his reading for the day while he waits for it to brew. Erdan would walk in a few moments later, running his fingers through his hair in an often futile attempt at taming it. Lucanus would laugh as he would give up, one curl falling in the center of his forehead, and Erdan would smile, bright and blinding.</p><p>Erdan looks up at him, and Lucanus blinks from his reverie. Erdan’s squinting slightly, dark eyes narrowed. He has been doing that a lot, recently, Lucanus has noticed. Erdan shrugs in response to the question Lucanus had almost forgotten he had asked, then nods his head over to the time piece on their wall. With a slight roll of his eyes, Lucanus checks the time, and then looks back at his friend with growing concern.</p><p>“Have you slept?” He asks, glancing at the discarded scrolls surrounding them. The table is a mess of parchment and ink and empty cups of coffee, with Erdan at the center of it. It’s a sight to see.</p><p>“Not yet, I’m nearly finished with the second part of the assignment.” Erdan answers, and his voice is raspy and outright exhausted. </p><p>“It’s nearly dawn, Erdan.” Lucanus answers, before yawning himself.</p><p>Erdan looks up at him, and blinks hard. “You should go to bed.”</p><p>“Says you,” Lucanus says, shaking his head and chuckling lightly.</p><p>Erdan smiles that disarming smile of his, and Lucanus nearly drops the subject entirely as Erdan looks back down at his work. Except, Erdan blinks strangely again, subconsciously rubbing at his temple, and Lucanus knows something is wrong.</p><p>“Are your eyes bothering you?” He asks softly, and he almost thinks Erdan didn’t hear him over the storm raging outside, but then his quill stops suddenly, and Erdan squints up at him.</p><p>“What? No, it’s alright.” Erdan swallows, and takes a sip from a mug Lucanus knows is empty. He merely raises a brow in response, and Erdan sighs, shoulders slumping.</p><p>“I’m… I’m just tired.” Erdan glances out the window at the raging storm, a flash of lightning casting shadows across his face, and shakes his head. “It is almost dawn.”</p><p>Erdan offers him a small smile, lips pressed firmly shut, and Lucanus can’t help but frown in response. There’s something else at play, and he’s sure Erdan’s insomnia isn’t helping the matter. The assignment they had been working on before Lucanus fell asleep wasn’t due for another two days, but Erdan had never been one to put things off. It was getting to be… worrisome.</p><p>He slowly rises from his chair, the old wooden floor of their dorm creaking under his feet, and he plucks the quill from between Erdan’s fingers. Erdan lets out an indignant <i>‘hey!’</i> and moves to grab it back, but Lucanus holds it above his head. He’s only got a few inches on Erdan, but the other boy is too exhausted to really fight him on it.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’ll go to bed.” Erdan holds his hands up in mock surrender, and Lucanus smiles at him. Erdan rolls his eyes, but Lucanus can see the smirk tugging at his lips as well.</p><p>Erdan moves to organize the scrolls littering their table, but Lucanus catches his wrist with a gentle touch. Erdan looks up at him, a brow raised in confusion, and Lucanus tilts his head towards Erdan’s room.</p><p>“Go to sleep, my friend. I’ll handle this.” Erdan opens his mouth to protest, and Lucanus presses a finger to his lips. “Sleep.”</p><p>Erdan sticks his tongue out, playfully, and Lucanus quickly pulls his hand away, wiping it on Erdan’s robe.</p><p>“You’re disgusting, did you know that?” He says with a shake of his head, and Erdan gives him a sleep-deprived grin.</p><p>“You know you love me,” Erdan answers with a wink, before turning and walking into the room.</p><p>As the door clicks behind him, Lucanus sinks back down into the very uncomfortable wooden chair and begins organizing the parchment with a sigh.</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah. I do.”</i>
</p><p>-//-</p><p>Thankfully, they don’t have any classes that day. Lucanus plans to spend his time catching up on some reading, but Erdan is out the door in moments, his cloak hanging off of one shoulder. He shouts a goodbye, and the door clicks shut, leaving Lucanus alone in their room. He’s probably off to meet some <i>friend</i> of his. It’s not unusual in the slightest.</p><p>What <i>is</i> unusual, is Lucanus’ decision to go for a walk around midday. He’s normally happier curled up in their dorm, reading by the window, but something in him longs to go stretch out his legs, get some fresh air.</p><p>It’s a beautiful day, a bright sun shining over Gladeholm. Many of his fellow students mill about the courtyard, lying on bright fabrics and watching birds fly overhead. It’s not too hot, not too cold. <i>Just right.</i></p><p>He takes a familiar path out of the university, one of worn down dirt that’s lined by trees. It leads down to a babbling brook, one that he and Erdan used to visit as teenagers. It was a way to escape the very exacting pressures of the high elven society, just let themselves be young and foolish.</p><p>Lucanus can’t help the fond smile as he remembers the years that already feel so long ago.</p><p>
  <i>“Bet I can walk across that?” Erdan, face sweaty and red with joy and exertion, grins at him. Lucanus looks over to where Erdan is pointing and sees a downed tree that crosses the stream, and he feels a rush of adrenaline. If they were to fall in…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll bet I can beat you across!” He matches Erdan’s mischievous grin and takes off. Their shoes and socks lay abandoned at the bank of the stream, and the grass tickles their toes. Erdan laughs and runs after him, quickly catching up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>They reach the log at the same time, knocking into each other as they stop. The forest is silent save for the sound of their laughter and the babble of the brook. Erdan climbs up first, but Lucanus won’t let him win without a fight, scrambling up after him and wrapping his arms around his waist.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Erdan looks at him, and his smile freezes on his face. Their noses are practically touching as they balance precariously on the downed tree, Lucanus’ arms around his best friend’s waist.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>He isn’t sure if he or Erdan lean forward, or if their balance just shifts, but they crash into each other as they tumble off the log and into the water.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>It hurts, just slightly, as the rocks jut into his side, but it’s nothing in comparison to the rush he feels.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Erdan sits up, curls dripping wet, and his expression shocked. He stares at Lucanus, and Lucanus stares right back. The water is cold as it seeps through his robes, robes that he definitely should not have gotten dirty. His parents are going to kill him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>But Erdan grins, his smile brighter than the sun, and it’s suddenly all worth it.</i>
</p><p>He isn’t expecting to find anyone there, he and Erdan had never told anyone about their stream, so when he sees a figure leaning against the broken off stump of a downed tree, he stops in his tracks.</p><p>It’s Erdan, he realizes with a start. He’s gazing at the stream, watching the water flow past the rocks, with a small smile at the corners of his lips. There’s a pair of pince-nez glasses resting on the bridge of his nose and-<i> wait, what?</i></p><p>Lucanus approaches slowly, not sure if he wants Erdan to realize he’s there. <i>He needs glasses. That explains all the squinting and the headaches.</i></p><p>As Lucanus takes another step closer, and loud <i>snap!</i> echoes through the trees, and Erdan startles. Lucanus winces slightly, before ducking out from the brush.</p><p>Erdan clutches a book to his chest, body tense, before he sees Lucanus. As the recognition dawns on his expression, he sighs heavily and loosens his posture.</p><p>“Luc, I swear you’re going to be the death of me, one day.” Erdan places his book down and pats a spot on the moss next to him. Lucanus laughs slightly, before joining him as they watch the brook. A moment of quiet passes between them, a bird chirping overhead.</p><p>“I didn’t know you needed glasses,” Lucanus says carefully, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye. He can feel Erdan tense again beside him, and a bout of worry fills him as Erdan immediately pulls the delicate glass from his face.</p><p>“I-I don’t. I mean, I was just wearing those now to make it a bit easier, I don’t actually need them or anything-”</p><p>“Erdan.” Lucanus places his own hand over the one that clasps the glasses, slowly peeling his friend’s slender fingers back. He ignores the jolt down his spine at the contact between them, and takes the glasses from him, before using a knuckle to turn Erdan’s face towards him.</p><p>The slight reflection of fear in his friend’s eyes twists something in his heart.</p><p>“I don’t understand, my friend,” Lucanus says quietly as he places the pince-nez back on the bridge of Erdan’s nose, his touch as feather-light as possible. “There’s no shame in wearing glasses. I’ve met your mother. She wears the same ones.”</p><p>He doesn’t exactly intend for the question in his voice as he speaks, but he hopes maybe Erdan will open up, just a bit. For a moment, Erdan merely stares back at him, lips parted slightly as though he wants to speak but can’t find the words to say. Lucanus tilts his head slightly in a way he hopes is encouraging.</p><p>“I-I know, it’s just,” Erdan trails off, looking back at the stream. “It’s already a struggle.”</p><p>Lucanus can’t help the frown that crosses his lips. “What is?”</p><p>“To be liked!” Erdan says suddenly, jolting up slightly. “I mean, come on, Lucanus. Look at me!”</p><p>“Erdan, what are you talking about?” Lucanus goes to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, only for Erdan to bat it away.</p><p>“I’m a necromancer, Lucanus! Everything I say, everything I do, is scrutinized! I’ve finally perfected my image. I can’t be less than perfect!” Erdan’s breathing is laboured as he curls back into himself. “I-I need to be perfect.”</p><p>Lucanus finds himself frozen in place, one hand reaching towards his friend. He remembers the day Erdan chose his path, the pain in his eyes when he showed up on Lucanus’ doorstep with a small bag at his side. His parents had asked him to leave, just for the night. They hadn’t kicked him out, not yet.<i> “They want time to… evaluate.” </i>Erdan had explained, not meeting anyones eyes. </p><p>He remembers their first day on campus, the sneers and whispers of others as Erdan walked to the necromancy dorm. A senior had placed a hand on Lucanus’ shoulder, saying, <i>“I would stay away from that kid. Those necromancers… they’re creeps.”</i> Erdan was moved to the mixed dorm with Lucanus within the week.</p><p>“You’re already everything you need to be, Erdan.” Lucanus says finally, and Erdan still doesn’t look up. “You’re <i>you.</i>”</p><p>He reaches out and gently brushes Erdan’s wrist, and the necromancer finally glances up at him, dark eyes tired behind the golden rims of his glasses. Suddenly, something shifts in his friend’s eyes, and he leans forward, cupping Lucanus’ face in gentle hands.</p><p>Erdan stares at him for a second, their noses nearly brushing, before closing the distance and kissing him. Lucanus’ heart seems to stop in his chest, the world fading away from around him. All he can feel is Erdan’s lips against his and his hands brushing against his skin, burning wherever they touch. It’s<i> perfect</i>.</p><p>He isn’t sure how long they stay pressed against each other under the shade of the trees that loom overhead, but he never wants it to end. Eventually, Lucanus moves the kiss to Erdan’s cheekbones, then his hair, before breaking away.</p><p>“This conversation isn’t over, you know,” Lucanus says, somewhat breathless, as he pulls back, looking Erdan in the eye. There’s a light there that Lucanus hadn’t seen in many years.</p><p>“Oh, alright. But, for now...” Erdan smirks, a mischievous glint in his eye that Lucanus recognizes from all those years ago. Erdan stands slowly, throwing his glasses into the grass, and holds out a hand for Lucanus, who takes it suspiciously. As Lucanus gets to his feet, Erdan uses the grip on his hand and the unsteadiness in his step to shove him off the bank. As he falls, Lucanus wraps his hand around Erdan’s wrist and pulls him in as well.</p><p>The water is just as cold and just as freeing as he remembers, Erdan landing next to him with a splash. Their laughter fills the air of the forest, as birds chirp in tune. Erdan looks at him, that one stubborn curl dripping water down the center of his face, his grin just as bright as it was that day.</p><p>He isn’t sure who leans in first, or maybe their balance just shifts, but they crash together all the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay! hope y'all enjoyed!</p><p>sorry if this seems wildly out of character, we all know that lucanus was dirty and erdan somehow had some of the best game in the show before he "lost his groove" so i kinda just wanted to write rebellious youngsters luc and erdan</p><p>again, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>